ncis_new_orleansfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Dawn
A New Dawn is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of the police procedural series NCIS: New Orleans which was aired on February 6, 2018. Summary The NCIS team investigates the murder of a petty officer who was in town to help a refugee family being recruited by terrorists. Also, Wade works on the special election campaign for Mayor Zahra Taylor that takes place during Mardi Gras. Plot Act 1 "A New Dawn" opens with thousands of people in the streets enjoying Mardi Gras. We head down to the railroad tracks, where a woman is on her phone and speaking two languages. She's worried someone is after her. Before she can say anything else, a masked assailant attacks her and throws her in front of a train. On the other side of town, Loretta is watching a mayoral debate. She is working to get interim Mayor Zahra Taylor elected. Pride shows up and tells Loretta they have a case. Before they can leave, we find out Pride's dad is out of prison. Act 2 At the scene, Gregorio identified the victim as CTI Erica Croft out of DC. She specializes in translating counter-terrorism intel. She was in town and brushing up on her Arabic at a church that also serves as a refugee center. Sebastian found her phone as well as evidence that Croft was fighting off her attacker. Percy is missing from the crew today. LaSalle is worried. Gregorio tells everyone that she's fine (she's not, she's leaving the show soon) and that Percy just needed some "personal time." Christopher and Gregorio head over to the refugee center while Sebastian tracks Croft's contacts. Loretta will complete the autopsy, even though she's worried about the special election which is taking place soon. Over at the refugee center, Gregorio and LaSalle find out that Erica Croft was well liked at the refugee center. Sebastian calls with info. The last person Croft spoke with had a burner phone that the church gives out to all refugees. The identify the phone's owner as Noora. When they knock on her door, a young man inside runs away. Turns out the young man is her son, Sharif Saadi. LaSalle doesn't catch him, but is surprised to find Gregorio arresting Noora when he comes back. Gregorio has found evidence of extremist terrorist behavior, including literature on how to make bombs. It's the team's worst nightmare, a terrorist on the loose in the city during Mardi Gras. Back at HQ, LaSalle and Gregorio interrogate Noora. She swears that she didn't know anything about what her son was hiding in her closet. Noora swears that her son is not a terrorist. She claims that she was friends with Erica. She adds that her son hates radicals. They killed his father. That's why they came to America. Noora is worried that people were pressuring him into doing something that he didn't want to do. Gregorio wants to know why Sharif ran. Noora says he was afraid. She refuses to help them find her son. If Sharif has been recruited by nefarious people, they NCIS team might be able locate his recruiter, but it will be a difficult task during Mardi Gras. Notes Deaths Trivia * This episode will air on Tuesday, February 6, 2018, after 1 week of State of the Nation Address. * Despite being credited, Shalita Grant do not appear. Quotes Cast Main Guest Related Page Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes